Banshee
Banshees zijn Slayer monsters die vermoord kunnen worden met level 15 slayer. Ze droppen vaak 14 noted pure essence, wat ze een alternieve bron voor essence maakt. Banshees droppen ook vaak herbs. Het uiterlijk van de banshee is veranderd zoals je ziet op de foto beneden'. Locaties *Slayer Tower *Desert Slayer Dungeon (Mighty banshee) Krachten en zwakheden Players moeten earmuffs, masked earmuffs of Slayer helmets gebruiken als ze met banshees vechten, of de spelers combat stats zullen gevaarlijk worden verlaagd, inclusief hitpoints, wat betekent dat als je geen bescherming draagt het eigenlijk dodelijk is, en niet alleen onhandig. Agility wordt ook verlaagd, wat irritant kan zijn voor spelers die de shortcuts willen gebruiken in de slayer tower. Banshees hebben maar weinig Hitpoints en hitten niet hard. Ze zijn undead, dus een Salve amulet werkt. Banshees gebruiken een op magic gebaseerde melee aanval. Hun aanval kan ook van een afstand raken, als een speler geen earmuffs draagt. De Protect from Melee prayer werkt tegen ze, maar spelers zijn beter af met het gebruik van armour met een hoge magic defence bonus, zoals dragonhide armour. Banshees healen 100 lifepoints, elke 2 seconde. De superieure versie van banshees, de Mighty banshees, leven in de Desert Slayer Dungeon. Drops * 13, 26, 34, 35, or 36 Coins (common) * Niets Runes * 13 Pure essence (noted) very common * 3 Air runes * 6, or 7 Fire runes * 2 Cosmic runes (redelijk common) * 3, 6 or 7 Chaos runes * 50 Blood Runes * Nature Talisman (rare) (Ongeveer 1 in 500) Weapons and Armour * Iron dagger * Iron mace (common) * Iron kiteshield * 5 Rune javelins * Mystic gloves (white(very rare) en black(uncommon)) * Rune Spear (rare) * Shield left half (extremely rare) * Dragon Spear (extremely rare) Charms *Green Charms (meest common) *Gold Charms *Crimson Charms *Blue Charms (rare) Other * 1, 7, 15 or 30 Fishing bait (meest common) * Eye of newt * Iron ore * Uncut Ruby * Uncut sapphire * Uncut Emerald * Uncut Diamond (rare) * Tooth half of a key (rare) * Loop half of a key (rare) * Clue scroll (Lvl 1) (uncommon) * ectoplasmator Herbs * Grimy Guam * Grimy Tarromin * Grimy Marrentill * Grimy Harralander * Grimy Ranarr * Grimy Irit * Grimy Kwuarm * Grimy Avantoe * Grimy Cadantine * Grimy Lantadyme * Grimy Dwarf weed Overige informatie * Ze zijn populair omdat ze vaak hogere level herbs droppen. Terwijl je ver moet lopen om te banken, zijn ze een redelijk alternatief voor de populaire chaos druids. * Op een snelle trip kunnen deze monsters redelijk wat winst brengen aan een lager level character. Soms wel van 100-200k. * Banshees hebben een zeer hoge restore rate. Het is handig om spreuken zoals Weaken op ze te gebruiken. Overige * Met het uitkomen van de quest Smoking Kills op 5 Juni 2008, werd het uiterlijk van de Banshees veranderd. * Het nieuwe uiterlijk van de banshees lijkt veel op de banshees van Warcraft III. * De naam "banshee" betekend in het Iers "Fairy Woman." Zie ook *Mighty banshee en:Banshee Categorie:Monsters Categorie:Slayer monsters Categorie:Undead